


Rainy Day

by Hikarichan096



Category: Wave!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Rain Sex, Smut, Surfers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarichan096/pseuds/Hikarichan096
Summary: A pesar de que todas las mañanas vamos a surfear esta vez no ha parado llover… la práctica se cancelo y pensé que sería un día deprimente por el clima, pero ese no fue el caso... Nalu lo hizo "interesante", en especial con su idea de “practicar” de otra manera desde casa…[Nota: Fic escrito hace casi 1 año pero lo subo hoy en celebración del nuevo trailer de este futuro anime/videojuego. PWP porque no pude evitar shipearlos desde que salio la información de cada personaje el año pasado, así que me disculpo desde ahora xD]
Relationships: Tanaka Nalu/Hinaoka Masaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ese fue un intento de fics en medio de un fangirleo intenso con una amiga cuando salieron las descripciones de cada personaje (al final les hablo más de esto).

RAINY DAY

Desde temprano no ha parado de llover, Sho nos escribió por el grupo de _Line_ que la práctica matutina quedaba suspenda por los fuertes vientos y la gran cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo en estos momentos.

Nalu se encontraba en mi casa desde temprano, la lluvia lo tomó desprevenido y llegó todo empapadado a nuestra puerta, y hablando del hawaiano...

—Ahhh~ nada mejor que tomar un baño caliente —A pesar de haberle dejado una de sus camisas Hawaiiana que suele dejar en mi casa a su alcance salió solo cubriéndose la parte baja con la toalla.

—Nalu te vas a resfriar saliendo así con este clima —Busco la camisa en un intento de no observa su abdomen marcado por el surf, no importa la mil veces que lo haya visto antes, sea en la playa mientras surfeamos, sigue causando el mismo cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago y el ardor en mis mejillas.

Este toma la camisa y se la pone pero al parecer le divierte el color de mis mejillas pues rodea mi cintura desde atrás apoyando su cara en mi cuello.

—Eres tan cálido Hina, justo como los rayos del sol que nos bañan con su calidez mientras surfeamos.

Su aliento en mi cuello y su peso en mi espalda no ayudaban para nada, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y la temperatura de mi cuerpo a subir, si antes consideraba que era el sol pues, ahora era una freidora de papas.

—Sabes... Ya que no podemos ir a surfear... ¿Qué te parece si practicamos de otra manera?

El tono juguetón con la que preguntaba no me daba buena espina pero al parecer mi otra "parte" parecía saltar con espetante curiosidad. Tragando en seco respondo:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Nalu no responde por unos minutos y al momento de romper el silencio siento algo húmedo recorriendo mi cuello, mi cuerpo reaccionó erizándose por el contacto y por un momento pensé que un gemido saldría de mis labios.

—¿N-nalu? —Este llega hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja mordisqueando.

—Porque no surfeamos de otra manera... —Su aliento cálido más el sonido profundo de su voz me desconecto por completo del sonido de la lluvia y la brisa que chocaban contra la ventana.

Con un ágil movimiento de manos gira mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta ya estoy apoyado en la pared, antes de poder protestar siento sus cálidos labios junto a los míos y como su lengua se deslizaba hasta jugar con la mía. Toma mis brazos colocándole por encima de mí cabeza impidiéndome protestar "como si quisiera parar el beso", este acerca aun más su cuerpo y su erección se frota con la mía.

El beso cambia a uno más demandante, ansioso, saboreando y descubriendo cada rincón de mi cavidad, sin darme cuenta le estaba respondiendo con las mismas ansias hasta que Nalu rompe el beso.

—Hina... - iba a reprocharle el porqué había parado pero cuando levanta el t-shirt que traía puesto prácticamente quitándome lo, sus penetrantes ojos color ámbar se quedan observando mi torso desnudo—. Eres tan hermoso.

Con sus dedos acaricia suavemente mi torso mientras con su lengua vuelve a jugar con mi cuello. Otro gemido más se me escapa. Su toque quemaba en mi piel, me acariciaba como si estuviera sosteniendo su ukulele, con delicadeza y devoción.

Ohh como deseaba a veces ser su ululeke y estar en sus brazos todo el tiempo, o ser su tabla de surf y estar bajo ese magnífico ser. Desde pequeño lo admiraba pero ahora lo adoraba.

Con su lengua traza un camino hasta mis pezones y ahora es que noto que estaban erectos, sentí que mi parte baja daba un brinco al ver como Nalu se relamía los labios antes de devorar mis pezones. Chupo, lamio y mordiscos y yo solo escucha mis gemidos que opacaban el sonido de la lluvia.

—No solo tu voz es dulce, todo en ti lo es Hina...

Su mano se desliza por debajo de mis pantalones y con firmeza sostiene mi excitación.

—Nalu...por favor... —Este comienza a crear un ritmo constante desde mi "base" hasta la punta y en un momento el hawaiano comenzó a beberse mis gemidos pues sus labios nuevamente estaban junto a los míos—. S-si continúas... Así... Voy a... Voy a.... —Apenas lograba decir entre besos.

La destreza con la que movía su mano me hacían enloquecer, sentía una corriente eléctrica subir por mi ingle y sin poder contenerme más me vine en sus manos...

—Vaya... Parece llegue hasta la " _espuma_ " pero está práctica aún no termina.

Apenas recuperándome después de lo sucedido Nalu saca por completo mis pantalones junto a mis bóxers y con otro rápido movimiento vuelve a girar mi cuerpo quedando de espalda hacia él.

—Espera... Apenas pued-

Sin dejarme continuar siento como uno de sus dedos se adentra en mi interior.

—Parece que tenemos un " _Ding_ " en esta " _Cola_ " Hina...

Nalu comienza a besar y dejar chupetones por todo mi cuello, al principio la intrusión es incómoda, pareciera como si buscará algo dentro de mí hasta que...

—Ahhh~

—Bingo! —Exclama Nalu después de escuchar mi gemido, no podía creer que eso haya salido de mi boca, nuevamente el hawaiano comienza a presionar ese dulce lugar provocando que mi interior se contrajera. Otro dos dedos más se unen a su travesía, ellos se deslizaban como su estuviésemos atravesando un " _tubo_ ".

El sonido que realizaban sus dedos al entrar y salir más mis gemidos retumbaba en mi cabeza, estaba completamente a la merced de Nalu, perdido ante el placer que me provocaba.

Sus dedos se detuvieron y sentí un vacío en mi interior, cuando giro mi cabeza para protestar noto que la toalla con la que Nalu se tapaba esta en el suelo y su miembro estaba totalmente al descubierto, el cabello de su base es del mismo color azabache que su pelo y el delicioso tono canela de su piel también hacia presencia en esta área, casi haciéndome preguntar por qué no difería con el tono de su piel...

Nalu sostiene mis caderas y lentamente desliza su miembro por mi entrada, no pude evitar contraerme al sentir la invasión en mi interior, no era nada comparado a sus dedos, su miembro me llenaba por completo.

—Ahh...es tan apretado y tan cálido como esperaba... —Susurra Nalu a mi oído.

—Nalu... Es... Es muy grande... —No me había dando cuenta que lágrimas recorrían mis rostros.

—Shh... Tranquilo Hina, no voy a lastimarte —Nalu acaricia mi pelo y deja pequeños besos por mi cuello. Al notar que estaba relajado vuelve nuevamente a moverse pero esta vez en dirección a aquel ángulo que me hacía perder la razón.

—Mng… Nalu… —Gimo. Nunca me imagine hacer eso con Nalu pero debo de agradecerle al clima por permite esta ocasión. Definitivamente se convirtió en mi día de lluvia favorito.

**Author's Note:**

> Final a medio talle porque fue escrito hace casi 1 año en la madrugada (como a las 3 de la mañana?) Me enamore de Masaki y al saber que él y Nalu son amigos de la infancia no pude evitar el clásico ship de "Amigos de la infancia" así que por el calor del momento salio ese PWP :'v, hace tiempo (como en octubre 2019) comencé a escuchar el programa de Radio y en la cuenta de twitter de Wave!! han subido pequeños cómic entre los personajes donde descubrí que prácticamente el ship fuerte será entre Masaki y Sho (por la fuerte admiración de Masaki hacia Sho, ya que por él fue que decidió aprender surf xD pero tranquilos soy yo fangirleando por cualquier cosa y con mi poco conocimiento de japones...).
> 
> La verdad espero con ansias este anime/videojuego (no solo por el fanservice xD) sino de que me enamore de las voces de los personajes y de los personajes en sí, y como principiante en este mundo del Sports Anime me da mucha emoción saber como resultará ese proyecto.


End file.
